


A Frosty Reception

by Josh89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: The story takes place in an AU of the MCU where Tony and Pepper never married (they remained close friends and business partners but they never got back together after their 'break up' around the time of Civil War) and Tony remained single up until the events of Infinity War, where he met (again) and eventually got into a relationship with Loki.--Post-Snap, Loki and Tony throw a Christmas party for the surviving Avengers--
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Frosty Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hashtag_anthems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_anthems/gifts).



"It is way too cold out there!"  
Tony Stark looked up from the armor he was working on, looking over at the door where his lover was standing, shaking his head in silent laughter as the Asgardian shook fresh snow from their boots. Loki's form was slender and androgynous, though it was clear from the shape of the face and what could be seen of the body under their thick black jacket that the god of mischief was currently in their male form. "Aren't you a Frost Giant? What are you complaining about?"  
The god of mischief stared at the genius as they shrugged their jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack nearby. "I was born in Jotunheim, yes. But I was raised in Asgard. I am not used to this".  
Tony gestured at the decorations that hung around the walls of the small house. “It’s Christmas in America, baby. This is winter. Of course, it's going to be cold".  
Loki scowled, though it was clear from the way their eyes were twinkling that they were only pretending to be angry with him. "Shut up".  
Tony smirked playfully at the god. “Make me, Reindeer Games”.  
It took a few seconds for what Tony had just said to register with the two of them, but as soon as it did, they both burst out laughing. “Oh, wow. You haven’t called me that since Germany in 2012 when I was still wearing that helmet” Loki mused, their voice thoughtful.  
“It’s been a while since then. Especially when you consider that we used to be enemies”.  
Both Tony and Loki were broken from their reminiscing when there was the sound of heavy footsteps just outside the (still open) cabin door. Tony glanced at his lover, smiling slightly. “You do remember that we agreed to have the other Avengers over for a Christmas party today, right?”  
“No, Tony. Somehow that incredibly vital detail had completely escaped my memory” Loki snarked in reply before walking over and greeting their former enemies who had just walked into the room.  
Tony got to his feet, embracing Steve Rogers, who had been the first to enter. “Good to see you, Cap”.  
“You too, Tony”.  
The super-soldier turned to Loki, giving the god of mischief a wary nod, having only recently forgiven the god for their actions in trying to help Thanos with his quest to obtain the Infinity Stones years before. “Loki”.  
“Steve. How have you been?”.  
“Busy. Rhodes and I have been tracking looters overseas. People taking advantage of the chaos caused by the Snap to cause even more chaos”.  
“And I wonder why I used to hate mortals… sorry, I mean humans. Force of habit”.  
Steve nodded. “Of course”.  
Tony watched as Loki greeted all of the other Avengers as they entered the room, a smile playing across the billionaire’s face before his phone rang, and he hesitated for about thirty seconds before disappearing up the steps to answer it. “Hello?”  
“Mr. Stark?”  
He recognized the voice on the other side of the line immediately. “Ms. Rush. Is everything okay there?”  
“Of course. I just wanted to let you know that Kelli Norman called me about thirty minutes ago. She’s made her decision”.  
Tony tried to keep his voice neutral. He didn’t want to sound too hopeful, not yet. “What did she decide to do?”  
The woman’s voice on the other side of the phone was cheerful when she next replied. “She decided she wants to meet you and Loki, preferably sometime in the next couple of weeks. She liked your file, Mr. Stark”.  
Tony was silent for a few minutes before replying. “Thank you, Ms. Rush. I’ll talk to you soon. Merry Christmas”.  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark”.  
There was a quiet ‘click’ as the woman ended the call. Tony shifted so that he was laying down on the bed that he shared with his lover and lay there quietly for about ten minutes before he was disturbed by quiet footsteps on the stairs outside the room. “Tony? You up here?”  
Loki’s face peeked through the open doorway and Tony gave a brief wave, causing the god to walk over and sit beside him on the bed. “I saw you disappear up here. Are you okay?”  
Tony smiled gently at his lover. “Never better. Ms. Rush called”.  
“And?”  
“Kelli Norman made her choice. She wants to meet us”.  
Loki blinked in surprise as they digested what the billionaire had just said. “She does? Even considering what that file said about me?”  
Tony shrugged. “It’s a lot harder to be picky since the Snap. She liked what she read, Loki. She really did”.  
Loki smiled. “We should probably tell the others. Tonight at dinner?”  
“I’ll make the toast”.  
~At dinner that night~  
Everyone stopped eating and put down whatever was in their hands the moment Tony got to his feet. Holding his glass in one hand, he smiled at the other eight people sitting around the table. “My friends. Considering how much we lost in the Snap… how much we all lost, every single one of us… a valuable lesson I’ve learned is to take joy where you can get it, any chance you have at all. Especially at Christmas time. Now, all of you know that Loki and I have been trying to adopt a child for the last three months. We’ve been in contact with an agency in New York, run by a woman named Sophia Rush, and just before dinner, I received a phone call from her. One of their clients liked our file and wants to meet us soon. If all goes well, this will be the start of something wonderful”.  
He smiled at the god, before lifting his drink and tilting it slightly towards the others. “To the future!”


End file.
